phoenix_emperorfandomcom-20200213-history
Killing Guide
It happened for me in the mid thirty levels when I was cashing out my mute farm and my accounts began to die. Depending on your skill settings, hence if you prepared to kill you should be able to do so at around level twenty. I how ever did not. I did not understand the most important fundamental thing to know "Damage". Damage: "Damage" is a key in killing other players if you can't do the damage you can't make the kill! It's not enough to beat someone if you want to kill them. You should always be checking damage given when you attack and damage you take when you are attacked. You need to do 25+ damage in order to kill however more is better. The damage you do is based on your attack power number pulled and the equipment you are using, along with your targets defensive power number pulled and the equipment they bring to battle. Using attack based equipment tend to draw a higher attack number and this equipment tends to do more damage as the game has designed it, seen in it's hire loss rate. When you can do more "Damage points" then your target has "health points" then you will kill your target, But you have to catch them near Critical health 24. As you level the difference can benifit you when you can do 30+ and greater. You have some controle over the damage you do. Damage is controled by your attack number drawn, reflecting, "Attack skill", "Equipment", "Armies", You can easily, increase or decrease your damage through weapons selection, learn to increase your "Damage" on "Muted Test Targets". Old School: As you are playing your Battle/MTTs list you kill a target you think of them often, and a number is selected on your watch you make sure you got their name and time written down on the pad, pour some Wild Turkey and wait... You can just time targets and mute them to a partialy controled, environment. Once you figure out some variables as their health, your consistance damage done, and you "Covering the Spread". You can kill them all evening provided no one else gets them, or you hit your game limit or they actually log in and play, or you drink too much Wild Turkey. This is the only method that will force you to learn how Battle mechanics and damage/time relate to killing. And this you can incorporate into helping you appreciate what is next... Luck/chance: As you are perhaps cashing out your mute farm, and on the fourth pull you get a messege "you killed xxxxxx!", just a little green box of joy. But without predictability at best, it is chance you can change that buy using a timer method, learning to increase your damage or by getting some Marks. Feather: Perhaps using the feather is the simplest to locate possible targets to kill. Once you have spent the marks, you can go to your battle screen and use the "Red is Dead" approach to killing. This will be amusing for about five minutes, till you realize your killing alot of dead accounts, with no fight in them. Killing Live Targets: While the feather has many uses, this is clearly by design. Take the time to kill the playing targets, you will be rewarded for your actions... they will attack almost imediatly and lacking satisfaction there, they will bounty you, some will recruit you. Kill specific targets, once your in levels 50+ you have alot more choices to target. There will be players you cant kill accept that and move on to players you can. For those players you are doing almost enough damage, try gearing more offensivly. Depending on your skill set, you can usually manipulate your power numbers enough to eak out a little more damage by equipment swaping. Here is a fresh example: some Sweetness player keeps hitting me, I hit back, 21 damage & 23 damage, I need to do more damage I buy stock equipment over my defensive gear. Now I hit the fight back they are in critical... ok time to go for an old school kill, (Old school because my battle link is on my home page no green.) I eventully kill them a few minutes later because I was able to increase my damage to cover the spread. now I am hitting the target with 27+ damage. Cover The Spread: Covering the spread starts at critical 24 points of health, if they are at 25 healthe when you attack you need to do 25+ points of damage to cover the 1 point spread. If they are at 27 health you need to do 28+ points of damage to cover the spread. You will want to follow damage during the course of your play both if you want to kill & if you want to avoid being killed. My testing was done from levels thirty to fifty, Killing players as they are playing is challenging and rewarding. Select quality targets that you have to gear some to do enough damage, Good players will fight back and at the least whine, Bounty time is to be expected. Hope this helps those of you in the early teens looking to kill your first target. credits: Brierpatch